blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/No friend of Rome
This is Google's cache of http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3216.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 5, 2016 21:23:19 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. No friend of Rome Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » No friend of Rome « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: No friend of Rome (Read 497 times) Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2159 No friend of Rome « on: December 25, 2015, 03:09:27 AM » The High Council suspended its MDP with the Senate and People of Rome due to a raid on the inactive leader of Wreckage Brothers. Considering this is no real ground to suspend our MDP; I am cancelling it completely. There be no trust between us anymore. I know what I am throwing away, a hell of a lot of protection. But if I got into engagement i would rather fight and die knowing no-one is to come and help rather than wait in anticipation to whether they might. Senatus PopulusQue Romanus cancels its Mutual-Defense Pact with The High Council Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Lebensraum Full Member Offline 162 Re: No friend of Rome « Reply #1 on: December 25, 2015, 04:45:20 AM » aw shit Logged “That rifle on the wall of the labourer's cottage or working class flat is the symbol of democracy. It is our job to see that it stays there.” - George Orwell http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=3646 Utopia Full Member Offline 209 Personal Text We can save this world...With the right leadership Re: No friend of Rome « Reply #2 on: December 25, 2015, 06:33:05 AM » Your alliance is 100% based off of your personality and nothing else. So when you act like a dick of course no one will want to help. Until SPQR stops being Lykos and his followers, it will forever be doomed. Pls fix it as I really like the idea Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40759 Tyrantia Jr. Member Offline 53 Re: No friend of Rome « Reply #3 on: December 25, 2015, 07:26:30 AM » As I explained in the MDP suspension thread the reason for that wasn't a raid (raids happen) but a shameless uranium grab performed on another one of our allies. Do notice that Tmonsta said 'allies' rather than 'alliance members'. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40238 aps Sr. Member Offline 271 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: No friend of Rome « Reply #4 on: December 25, 2015, 07:32:38 AM » Quote from: Tyrantia on December 25, 2015, 07:26:30 AM As I explained in the MDP suspension thread the reason for that wasn't a raid (raids happen) but a shameless uranium grab performed on another one of our allies. Do notice that Tmonsta said 'allies' rather than 'alliance members'. So if LargeMan didn't have any uranium you'd be fine with the raiding? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW Tyrantia Jr. Member Offline 53 Re: No friend of Rome « Reply #5 on: December 25, 2015, 07:36:39 AM » Quote from: aps on December 25, 2015, 07:32:38 AM So if LargeMan didn't have any uranium you'd be fine with the raiding? Probably not but uranium adds insult to the injury for sure. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40238 aps Sr. Member Offline 271 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: No friend of Rome « Reply #6 on: December 25, 2015, 07:40:30 AM » Quote from: Tyrantia on December 25, 2015, 07:36:39 AM Probably not but uranium adds insult to the injury for sure. insults? what insults? lol. There are even chances that arsinoe didn't know that LargeMan held as much uranium. The raid was absolutely justifiable based on bloc standard. Ridiculous Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2159 Re: No friend of Rome « Reply #7 on: December 25, 2015, 02:40:40 PM » Quote from: aps on December 25, 2015, 07:40:30 AM insults? what insults? lol. There are even chances that arsinoe didn't know that LargeMan held as much uranium. The raid was absolutely justifiable based on bloc standard. Ridiculous He didn't lmao Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Balthazaar Full Member Offline 190 Re: No friend of Rome « Reply #8 on: December 26, 2015, 02:04:55 AM » Quote from: aps on December 25, 2015, 07:40:30 AM insults? what insults? lol. There are even chances that arsinoe didn't know that LargeMan held as much uranium. The raid was absolutely justifiable based on bloc standard. Ridiculous Bloc standards don't seem to apply similarly to major alliance leaders. Do you think BAMF would stand by if Charra got inactive raided? High Council? Either Brotherhoods? Inter/pol/? Logged #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Der Verfassungsrepublik Eisen BLOC: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53566 The Constituent Monarchical Federation of the United Arab Emirates TRW: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=33 Azhdaha Sr. Member Offline 434 Personal Text Leader of Azhdahagate Re: No friend of Rome « Reply #9 on: December 27, 2015, 03:59:12 AM » Quote from: Lykos - on December 25, 2015, 02:40:40 PM He didn't lmao Talking to yourself is a sign of mental illness. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52422 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2159 Re: No friend of Rome « Reply #10 on: December 27, 2015, 04:26:27 AM » Quote from: Azhdaha on December 27, 2015, 03:59:12 AM Talking to yourself is a sign of mental illness. I must be fucking crazy then Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » No friend of Rome SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2